


Thirst Follow

by ChocoChipBiscuit



Series: Fallout Modern AU - it all started in a coffee shop [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass likes to randomly follow tumblr hotties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adira_Tyree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adira_Tyree/gifts).



“Aw _hell_ yeah,” Cass whispers, face locked in a horrible rictus of lust. “ _Lookit_ this one, Ronnie. Fuckin’ _hot_ , even if he’s got that ridiculous hat—“

The brunette rolls her eyes, peering over Cass’ shoulder to peek at the monitor. She promptly sticks her tongue out in disgust, slapping her friend on the back. “He looks like a psycho. Also, _quit calling me Ronnie_.”

Rolling her eyes, Cass retorts, “Well, _quit yucking my yum_. I’m _so_ following his ass.” One click later, and ‘whiskyrose’ is following ‘fantasticfox’ on tumblr. “Hope he posts more workout pics. Seriously, that ass...” The keys click rapidly beneath her fingers (a feat that constantly astounds Veronica, since Cass might use the hunt and peck method with just her index fingers, but she’s a _fast_ hunt and peck typist) as she submits an ask.

_‘hey baby u’re getting me hotter than a tire fire xoxo’_

“Are properly spelled words some sort of luxury now?” Veronica asks, sitting back on Cass’ rumpled bed, pulling a swig of Sunset Sarsaparilla.

“Whatever. It’s all anon anyway, so might as well blow up his activity feed.” She cracks her knuckles, then continues diligently typing.

_‘oh yeah keep posting more selfies like that. U make me wish I had more than just whisky with me tonight’_

_‘hey mr fox, do u like redheaded vixens? ;)’_

As soon as she clicks ‘submit’ on the last ask though, her jaw drops. “ _Oh shit!_ ”

Veronica immediately snaps to attention. “Hey, what’s the matter?”

“I forgot to anon for that last one! _Shit!_ ”

Veronica clutches her knees with a choked sound like a baby seal blowing bubbles up its nose, shoulders heaving as she struggles to keep her laughter from being heard three doors down.

“Oh shit oh shit oh _shit_ … hey, he responded!” Swallowing hard, Cass reads the message. A smile buds across her face as she releases a high and nervous laugh, like a tightrope walker abruptly realizing the safety net’s been withdrawn and that a pre-show margarita _probably_ isn’t the wisest decision to soothe jangled nerves. “And… he’s following me back. Huh.”

“What’d he say, what’d he _say_?”

“None of your business!”


End file.
